User blog:Sniperx96/501st(vaders fist ) vs jedi high council
biggest war in the starwars galax y jedi's Vs there old soilders the clones both are equal in war because they fought together for so long .After the long war against count dooku's cis army the chancellor palpitine activated order 66 whitch was to exterminate all jedi's so we shall see if the 501st can eliminate the jedi high council most elite members WHO WILL BE THE DEADLIEST..... X FACTOR'S jedi-great skills in hand to hand and lightsaber cobat .They are trained on the battle feild as padawans . taught from a child in the ways of the force clones-great skills with there weaponry and team work to achive victory. .bred for the soul purpus of service to the chancellor . trained with the squad they go into combat with so they know there team mates from the start of there life The prebattle analisis to make this fair on the clones there will be 3 squads of 5 troopers i will refer to the squads as zulu , golf and xray for simplicity. There will be 3 jedi's mace windu, kit fisto and eath koff . the battle will be set in the old republic medical space station . The battle 3 LAAT'S flew towards a old space staition they in side where 3 crack teams of clone troopers from the 501st there objective was to hunt down and kill 3 jedi masters the escaped the battle of courosant. As the LAAT'S landed the clones burst out securing the hanger as this was happening mace windu was watching from a security screen and told kit fisto to deal with the clones that had landed. As the clones had finally secured the hanger, kit fisto burst through a door and took the 3 squads by surpirse force pushing 2 clones from golf squad into another clone the fell to the ground . Another clone from golf squad saw what was happening aimed his Dc-15a blaster a kit fist and fired a burst of plama at the jedi kit fisto qucikly activating his light saber and deflect the burst with ease, the 3 clones that was on the floor was joined by the other member of golf team and the 2 other teams xray and zulu and running to help there borther that was pinning down kit fisto they all took up posstions in the hanger and fired at kit fisto who had found cover behind one of the laats he new he had to remove the clone threat so force jumping over the laat he reactivated his saber and slashed to aproching clonesfrom golf squad as he landed the clone fired another volly at him he ran to the clostest cover he felt a sharp pain run thorugh his leg as he realised he had been hit .A clone from golf squad walked towards the crawling kit fisto and finsihed him off with a burst from he blaster carbine. the clones all regrouped and spilt up and went down 3 different corridoors eath koff and mace windu wher held up in the labrotory sections of the staition as the clones regrouped at the door to the labs the eacg got a thermal detornater and threw them into the room 3 loud blaster where herd from the door as that was the clones signle to move in the ycharged the room but it was empty the door was locked behind them and they were trapped the smoke from the detornaters was still in the air a clone went down as the other herd a crack they formed a circle after about 30 second the vent was recactivated as the smoke cleared at the other end of the lab stood eath koff and mace windu with there saber activated the remaing clones broke formation and took up cover firing on the two jedi's the jedi's charged deflecting the blasters lasers the 2 jedi got to the first 5 batch of clones that made up zulu squad and cut them down with violent swipes mace windu saw a clone from golf team trying to open the door and threw his light saber into him he dropped agaist the door mean whill eath koff was having trouble with the clones last clone from golf squad and the rest of the lead team xray squad who had taken shelter bhind some flipped tables mace windu ignoring his saber force jumped into the clones postion and unleashed a flurry of quick blows to the clones chest the clone swiped with his vibro blade but mace windu caught the clones arm and broke it striking the clone again in the face with a upercut the clone went into the air as he fell back down mace windu unleaed a roundhouse kick and sent the clone in the door with a thunck. mace windu forced pulled his saber to him and slashed down to cones from xray team the last clone made a tra=iangle ready to fight the 2 jedi till the last man the jedi knowing that if the clones lived they would come back with more soilder levled there blades ready for the last fight eath koff charger the group as they fired jumping over the fire he laned and cotiued runnin mace windu was next to him dodging more fire they reached the clones mace windu force pushed a clone into a air lock hatch and presses the bitton as the clone gased for air he slowly went limp and stopped trying. as mace windu turned round to see eath koff standing there injured but there where no clones the jedi had won "is it over " eath koff said . "No my friend that was the advance team " mace windu replyed looking out the windo and seeing 3 venitor class cruisers coming out of hyper space ..... the voting was 2 -0 to the jedis hoped you liked the battle leave a comment if you want Category:Blog posts Category:Battles